


【Thesewt】贝拉的信

by cocohekmatyar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocohekmatyar/pseuds/cocohekmatyar
Summary: 某一个贝拉希望纽特把她的情书转交给忒修斯，纽特照做了。【贝拉】原创人物【莉莉】设定借用小雀斑在《丹麦女孩》的角色，只不过现在她也是一名赫奇帕奇的学生
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【Thesewt】贝拉的信

“哦，莉莉，拜托。”纽特把脸埋进手掌里，他从来没有像现在这样沮丧过，“你知道我做不到。”

他口中的莉莉有着一头卷翘的短发，女孩此时正用手指卷着发尾，这个动作让她看起来像是正在害羞。她和纽特长得很像，害羞时偏着头的样子也如出一辙，这让人们常常将她们视作双胞胎。

“你当然做得到，”莉莉挨着他在床边坐下，赫奇帕奇男孩十分消瘦，女孩握着他的肩膀，头靠在他并不宽敞的背上：“你只需要将贝拉的信转交给忒修斯，这没什么的。”

“那不是信，莉莉！”纽特很少这样大声说话，于是他此刻的脸涨得通红：“那是一封……”他像是受了莫大侮辱一般噤了声，莉莉怀疑他下一秒就要哭出来：“那是一封情书。”

“哦，小纽特，”莉莉抚摸着他的后背，此刻的她的确像极了一个温柔的长姊：“我当然知道忒修斯收到的是情书，你真该听听年纪里的女生都是如何议论他的。”

她帮纽特把围巾解开一点，它看起来要把纽特闷死了：“她们甚至在比赛，赌谁最先爬上赫奇帕奇级长的床。”

“莉莉！”纽特捂住耳朵冲着女孩大叫起来，“我不想听这些！”

莉莉显然被他吓了一跳，她将手从纽特的肩上那开了，自己也坐得离他远了些。

“对不起，莉莉，我……”纽特又将脸埋进手掌里了，这让他看起来更像一只鸵鸟，“我不知道如何向你解释。”

“怎么了亲爱的？”莉莉带着花香的身子又凑到纽特身边来了，她好闻极了，她扶着纽特的头，叫他躺到她的膝盖上，纽特感觉自己就像躺在花田里。“你喜欢忒修斯，是不是？”

像是被恶咒击中似的，纽特发出了痛苦的一声呻吟，他想要转过身子来面向莉莉，却被女孩轻轻安抚着，脑袋枕回她的大腿上。纽特的脸颊磨蹭着莉莉的巫师袍，他呜咽着，像极了他热衷于抚养的、某一只神奇动物的幼兽：“我不能……”

“你得让他知道，亲爱的。”莉莉因为忙着出谋划策而忘记了继续安抚纽特，于是她现在只是单纯地将他的头按在自己的袍子上，“他太耀眼了，身边总围着一群人。”

“连我都不得不承认，他大部分时间的确十分迷人。”莉莉小声咕哝道。

“莉莉！”纽特在她的手掌下尖叫起来。

莉莉连忙拿开了她的手掌：“抱歉，纽特。”

纽特毛茸茸的脑袋这才得以挣脱，他坐起身子来，抱着膝盖把自己蜷缩成一个看似不太舒服的圆圈，浅色的睫毛将他的眼睛盖住，让人看不太清他在想些什么。他似乎只是缩在那儿自顾自地发着呆，直到莉莉去将他叫醒：“嘿，亲爱的，我会陪你一起去找忒修斯，好吗？”

“不必了……”纽特似乎是想起了些什么似的回避着与莉莉的眼神接触：“我想我可以自己去。”

  
忒修斯回到他的级长寝室的时候才刚刚打完一局魁地奇练习赛，纽特自然是不知道的，他从不参与这种在空中撞来撞去的体育活动。但他想忒修斯一定表现得很棒，从他洋洋得意的脸上就可以看出。

“哦，纽特！”忒修斯对于在宿舍里发现纽特的事情十分惊喜，他走过来紧紧抱住了他：“真高兴你也来了。”

“也？”纽特皱起眉头，他意识到在他之前已经有不少人来和忒修斯打过招呼，忒修斯也会告诉他们自己寝室的口令吗？也会邀请他们到自己的床上坐坐，给他们喝茶并和他们滚床单吗？该死的，纽特气极了，眼眶竟然有些泛酸。他将贝拉的信从巫师袍的口袋里掏出来扔到忒修斯的床上：“又是一封情书，来自你的又一个爱慕者。”

他说完转身就要走，却被忒修斯扯住了手臂，再次圈进怀里，他的皮肤有些湿润，是运动后洗过澡的沐浴露味道。他紧紧把纽特挤在怀里，带着他在凳子上坐下：“别管那些人，告诉我是什么让你终于下定决心到我这儿来？”

于是纽特就坐在忒修斯的腿上，被他的大哥紧紧圈在怀里讲完了整个故事，好像他还只有十二岁似的。忒修斯揉揉他的头发：

“哦，纽——提——”他听起来像是世界上最会撒娇的甜心，将弟弟紧紧锢在怀里：“我怎么会理会那些女生呢？在我已经拥有我的小纽特之后。”

“但莉莉说……”纽特被他搂得很是不自在，他想要挣脱但无果，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了耳朵尖：“说你身边总聚集了很多人。”

“谁是莉莉？”忒修斯已经将鼻子伸进弟弟的领口，像只大狗一样闻起弟弟的味道来。他喜欢纽特身上暖烘烘的味道，以及皮肤上细小的金色绒毛。“对于第二个问题，你也许可以尝试着不要总避免和我走在一起，阿提密斯。”

他的手已经得寸进尺地伸进了纽特的袍子里，隔着裤子抚摸起弟弟的大腿。纽特感觉自己的身体比来的时候更热了些，呼吸也变得急促：“人们总拿我同你比较……”

“这没什么的，阿提密斯。”忒修斯亲吻着纽特的耳朵，他的手指已经来到了纽特腿间，伸进裤子里去揉他半勃的阴茎：“没人知道我的阿提密斯有多棒。”

他用魔咒将纽特剥了个干净（该死的无杖魔法，纽特想），于是纽特背对着忒修斯趴在床上，大腿分开，可怜的阴茎已经完全勃起，被忒修斯草草揉了两下就晾在一边。此刻忒修斯更想玩弄的是他后面的那口小穴，它害羞地阖着，穴口呈现浅浅的粉。

忒修斯俯下身来亲亲纽特的后脑勺，几乎是像低语一样地对着纽特的耳朵吹热气：“乖纽特，把你的小穴好好掰开给我看，好吗？”

已经昏了头的纽特只好照做，他没有别的选项，大脑被忒修斯搅得一塌糊涂，他一定是为自己下了夺魂咒，纽特伸出手去掰开臀板露出小穴的时候这样想到。

天杀的，忒修斯竟然把舌头伸进他的屁股里！感受到那条湿漉漉的舌头时纽特呻吟出声，带着一点哭腔，他立即意识到自己刚刚的声音有点大，但愿忒修斯的级长寝室时时刻刻都被施过静音咒。因为如果不是这样，赫奇帕奇的所有人就会看到他们的级长斯卡曼德正在吃他幼弟的屁股——就是那个最不起眼的、过于内向的纽特·斯卡曼德。

纽特看到那封贝拉写给忒修斯的情书，那个粉色的信封被自己装在衣兜里带给忒修斯，此刻正孤零零地待在床尾，他心中涌出一些不愉快的感觉，伸长了手臂抓过它，想要将它扔到床下去。

可他很快就没办法分心了，因为忒修斯进入了他，滚烫粗长的级长阴茎将他打开得十分彻底，忒修斯趴在他背上，亲吻着弟弟身上可爱的雀斑们：“你的小洞可真紧，亲爱的阿提密斯。”

纽特将脸埋进手臂里，肩膀耸动着看起来几乎是在哭泣，其实是因为太舒服了而忍不住颤抖起来。忒修斯不可能不知道这些，却仍然拎着纽特的腰把他抱起来，叫他翻了个身平躺在床上，刚好压在了贝拉的情书上：“怎么了，阿提密斯？是我干得太重了吗？你希望我停下来吗？”

他的阴茎该死地重新进入了纽特，将他操得大腿并不拢，只能夹着忒修斯的腰，天啊，他那么热，几乎要把纽特烫坏了——

“该死，忒修斯。”纽特咒骂道，似乎是下了什么伟大的决心一样飞快地吐出后面半句话：“请你快操我吧。”

忒修斯成功在纽特因为害羞而躲起来之前重新开始操他，并操得他脑子无法运转，只能以为快感而紧紧攥着床单，在忒修斯的阴茎不停冲撞时吐出一两声小小的、无助的呻吟。他浑身都变得粉红，那些雀斑几乎看不见了。忒修斯狠狠地亲吻了他：“放松点，阿提密斯。”

他咬着纽特的唇，舌头舔开他紧扣着的牙齿：“做个乖孩子，把屁股再分开点。”他贴着纽特讲话，健壮的手臂紧紧禁锢着他：“你不想夹坏你的哥哥，是不是？”

纽特发出一声压抑了许久的哭声，他没办法收住自己的声音了，忒修斯叫他抱着自己的膝盖窝挨操，他几乎要陷进床垫里去了——还有贝拉的那封该死的信，那信封坚硬的棱角磨得他后背生疼。他就像告诉忒修斯，想向他诉苦，可忒修斯还在抚弄他的阴茎——

纽特高潮了，把精液弄得到处都是，就连自己的下巴上也沾到了一点。他现在一定看起来糟糕极了，汗和眼泪把他的脸弄得一团花。纽特从高潮里回过神来，他的哥哥忒修斯伏在他身上，除了面色有些潮红以外看起来仍是那么完美，那根阴茎还在戳刺着自己，把他的肠道撑开填满，灌进慢满满的精液。

忒修斯倒在他身边，阴茎从他屁股里拔出来的时候发出令纽特十分难堪的一声，他的小穴被忒修斯操得合不拢，里面的精液流到忒修斯黄色的级长床单上。哦，这真是太不妙了，希望忒修斯能在他们的家养小精灵来打扫之前就对这里使用清理一新。

纽特突然想起贝拉和她的情书，他将手伸到背后，从身下拿出那个被压得皱巴巴的信封：“你确定不想读读这个？”

忒修斯抱着他，像只缺爱的大狗狗一样，他把脸埋在纽特的颈窝里，头也没抬一下：“我想我需要休息一下了，既然你还有精力，为什么不读给我听听呢，阿提密斯？”

纽特连忙将那封信扔到床下去，去他的吧。他想。


End file.
